TheWedding
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jade and Beck get married. Special 45 minute episode. Rated T for slight cursing.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam." Cat said.

"Sup Cat." Sam said.

"I'm getting ready for school." Cat said.

"Have fun." Sam said as her phone dings.

"Text from Freddie?" Cat said.

"No it's from Jade. She wants me to come to your school for something. I'd better get dressed." Sam said.

"Why does Jade want you to come to school?" Cat said.

"I don't know. She said to meet up there." Sam said.

"Well let's go." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

(At Hollywood Arts)

"Hey did anyone else get a message from Jade?" Tori said.

"Yeah we all did." Andre said.

"Hi everyone." Cat said.

"Sup." Sam said.

"Hi Cat. Hi Sam." Everyone but Sam Cat said.

"Good morning everyone." Sikowitz said.

"Morning Sikowitz." Robbie said.

"Oh hi Sam, Trina, and Sinjin. What are you doing here?" Sikowitz said.

"We got a text from Jade and Beck telling us to meet here." Trina said.

"You got it too?" Sam said.

"Yeah we're all in the chat." Sinjin said.

(Jade and Beck walk in)

"Okay they're all here. Let's tell them." Beck said.

"Tell us what?" Tori said.

"Beck and I are getting married." Jade said.

Chapter 2

"You and Beck are getting married?" Cat said.

"Yes." Jade said.

"Congrats you guys." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Jade said.

"When's the wedding?" Tori said.

"Saturday." Beck said.

"Where at?" Trina said.

"We'll have it in the theater room." Jade said.

"Who's going to marry you two?" Andre said.

"Shit we didn't book a minister." Jade said.

"I'll be the minister." Sikowitz said.

"Thanks Sikowitz." Jade said.

"Well it's cool you two are getting married." Cat said.

"I knew they would be the first to be married. Robbie you owe me $10." Trina said.

"Got change for a $20?" Robbie said.

"Nope." Trina said.

"Damn it." Robbie said.

"Robbie don't cuss in my classroom." Sikowitz said.

"Jade cussed earlier." Robbie said.

"Yeah because she didn't book a minister. If you cuss again I'm giving you detention." Sikowitz said.

"Maldicion." Robbie said.

"Robbie detention Monday." Sikowitz said.

"Why I didn't cuss." Robbie said.

"Yes you did. Maldicion means damn it in Spanish." Sikowitz said.

"It's true. My boyfriend Freddie taught me how to curse in Spanish." Sam said.

"Wasn't he the tech producer of iCarly?" Sikowitz said.

"Yes." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"I can't believe Jade and Beck are getting married." Tori said.

"I know right." Andre said.

"It's cool they're getting married. I'd ship them. Bade." Cat said.

"Bade?" Sam said.

"Yeah I merged their names together." Cat said.

"So me and Andre would make Tandre?" Tori said.

"Yep. Me and Robbie would make Cabbie." Cat said.

"That means me and Sinjin make Trinjin." Trina said.

"And me and Freddie would made Seddie." Sam said.

"Should we get them a gift?" Trina said.

"I think we should." Tori said.

"We could get Jade a new pair of scissors and for Beck, a sports ball." Sam said.

"That seems like a good idea, Sam." Andre said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Good idea Sam." Tori said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Jade said.

"Hey." Sam said.

"So what time's the wedding?" Tori said.

"5PM" Beck said.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure." Tori said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Well Beck and I are going to get our wedding outfits. See ya tomorrow at the wedding." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"You guys wanna go to Bots?" Sam said.

"Sure." Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Sinjin said.

Chapter 4

(At Bots)

"Man I just can't believe they're getting married." Cat said.

"I knew they would get married but I was thinking they were going to get married after we graduated from Hollywood Arts." Robbie said.

"Well we're all 18. Except for Sam Trina and Sinjin since Sam's 21, Trina's 19, and Sinjin's 20." Tori said.

"It's actually cool Jade and Beck are getting married." Sam said.

"Yeah." Sinjin said.

"Here's you food." Tandy said handing the gang burgers and fries.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you robot." Tori said.

"Thanks I'm hungry." Andre said.

"Thank you." Robbie said.

"Thank you sir." Trina said.

"Gracias." Sinjin said.

"Thank you Tandy." Cat said.

"Enjoy you food." Tandy said.

"Since the wedding is at 5, should we meet at the school at 4?" Tori said.

"I think we should." Cat said.

"4:00 sounds great." Sam said.

"So we all agree that we're getting Jade a pair of scissors and Beck a sports ball?" Trina said.

"Yep." Tori said.

"Of course Jade would want something dangerous." Robbie said.

"Yeah she's Jade." Cat said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't kill anyone with them." Tori said.

"Oh yeah scissors can be considered a weapon." Sam said.

(Tandy hands a bill of $30).

"Here's your bill." Tandy said.

"$30. That's not so bad." Cat said as Sam takes out her money but only has $25.

"Shit. Does anyone have an extra $5?" Sam said.

"Yeah here you go." Andre said.

"Thanks Andre." Sam said.

"You're welcome." Andre said.

Chapter 5

(Wedding Day)

"The wedding is in a few hours. Soon they're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Oliver." Tori said.

"I'm so proud of them." Andre said.

"Yeah it's cool that they're getting married." Trina said.

"We're here." Sam said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Okay everyone, Jade and Beck are getting ready." Sikowitz said.

"I wonder how they're doing." Tori said.

"Man Beck I can't believe we're about to get married." Jade said.

"I know. Once we do, do you want to get a tattoo of us?" Beck said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"You two getting ready?" Sikowitz said.

"Yep." Beck said.

"Yes Sikowitz." Jade said.

"Okay. We're ready when you two are." Sikowitz said.

"Okay." Beck said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Here Jade let me do your makeup." Beck said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Everyone take your seats. Beck and Jade will be out in a few minutes." Sikowitz said.

"Sikowitz I'm here." Lane said.

"Good." Sikowitz said.

"Why's Lane here?" Tori said.

"I'm playing the piano." Lane said.

"Oh okay." Tori said.

"Jade just texted me. They're ready." Sam said.

"Places everyone." Sikowitz said.

Chapter 6

(Lane playing Wedding March on Piano)

"Wow Jade and Beck look lovely in their wedding outfits." Trina said.

"I just can't believe they're married." Tori said.

"Everyone we're gathered here today to marry Jade and Beck. Jade do you take Beck as your hot sexy husband?" Sikowitz said.

"I do." Jade said.

"Beck do you take Jade as your pretty wife?" Sikowitz said.

"I do." Beck said.

"Well I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sikowitz said.

(Jade and Beck kiss as everyone else cheers for them)

"Congratulations Jade and Beck." Tori said.

"So since they got married, does that mean Jade's last name is now Oliver?" Sinjin said.

"I guess so." Robbie said.

"Jade, Beck congrats on getting married. We got you two presents." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Jade said.

"For Jade, we got you a pair of sharp scissors." Sam said.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"Just don't kill anyone with them." Tori said.

"I won't." Jade said.

"Now for Beck, we got you a basketball." Andre said.

"Thanks guys. You even put my basketball number on it." Beck said.

"You're number in basketball is 25?" Sam said.

"Yep." Beck said.

"Cool." Sam said.

"Well enjoy your presents." Cat said.

"We will Cat." Jade said.

"We will." Beck said.

Chapter 7

"Jade I don't wanna be rude, but Andre and I have to go." Tori said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"Well see you two at school on Monday. Bye." Tori said.

"See ya." Andre said.

"Later." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Bye Tori and Andre." Robbie said.

"See ya." Trina said.

"Bye." Sinjin said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Come on Sinjin, we should probably get going. Bye everyone." Trina said.

"Congrats on getting married." Sinjin said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"So Jade is your last name going to be Oliver now?" Sam said.

"Yep. Jade Oliver. When we have kids, I'll have their middle name be my former last name." Jade said.

"That's nice." Sam said.

"I just can't believe that we're actually married now." Beck said.

"Should we think about where we live?" Jade said.

"I thought of it. I bought a house for us. It's not to far from our school." Beck said.

"That was smart of you." Jade said.

"Yeah." Beck said.

"How far away is it?" Robbie said.

"About 3 miles." Beck said.

"That's not so bad." Cat said.

"Yeah it's not." Jade said.

Chapter 8

"Beck, Jade I'm heading out. Congrats on the wedding." Lane said.

"Thanks Lane." Beck said.

"See you at school on Monday." Jade said.

"See ya. Bye." Lane said.

"Well Jade congrats on you and Beck getting married. Robbie, Sam, and I are going to go now." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat. See you and Robbie at school tomorrow and see you around Sam." Jade said.

"See ya guys." Beck said.

"Bye." Robbie said.

"See ya Jade. Bye Beck." Sam said.

"Bye. See you on Monday." Cat said.

"See ya Monday Cat." Beck said.

"Come on Beck let's go to our place." Jade said.

"Right behind you honey." Beck said.

"See you guys at school on Monday." Sikowitz said.

"Bye Sikowitz." Jade said.

"See ya Monday, Sikowitz." Beck said.

"Congrats on getting married." Sikowitz said.

"Thanks." Beck said.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"You're welcome." Sikowitz said.

"Well see ya on Monday. Bye." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"Goodbye." Sikowitz said.

Chapter 9

"That was interesting." Robbie said.

"It's going to be weird that Jade's last name is no longer West." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"I'm glad they got married." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Cat do you think you and Robbie are going to get married one day?" Sam said.

"I don't know Sam." Cat said.

"We might get married Sam, but Cat and I need to think it over." Robbie said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Are you and Freddie going to get married?" Robbie said.

"Maybe. If Freddie's okay with it." Sam said.

"Okay. Well I'm going home. See ya Monday Cat." Robbie said.

"See ya Rob." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"So what do you want to do now Sam?" Cat said.

"Watch TV?" Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said as Sam puts on Game Shakers. According to the theme song that's playing.

"This is a good show." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I'm just proud that Jade and Beck are married." Sam said.

"Yeah. I knew it was going to happen. I made a bet with one of my friends and he thought they weren't going to get married so now he has to give me $20." Cat said.

"Which friend?" Sam said.

"I don't know. He doesn't talk much. He's one of the shruggers at school." Cat said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Well it was still great they got married." Sam said.

"Yep. Yes it was." Cat said.


End file.
